No necesito la parte de amigos
by shameblack
Summary: Respuesta a un prompt del Kink Meme 3.0 de la comunidad de Teen Wolf en LJ. / Seamos amigos con derechos: pero si te sientes incómodo con eso, no tenemos por qué hacer la parte de amigos. (Scott/Nogitsune!Stiles)


**Autor**: Shameblack  
**Fandom**: Teen Wolf  
**Título**: No necesito la parte de amigos  
**Pairing**: Scott McCall/Nogitsune!Stiles  
**Género**: Friendship/Angst/Romance/¿?  
**Resumen**: Respuesta a un prompt del Kink Meme 3.0 de la comunidad Teen Wolf en español, en LJ. Seamos amigos con derechos: pero si estás incómodo con la idea, no tenemos que hacer la parte de amigos. (Let's be friend with beneficts: but if you're uncomfortable with that, we don't havo to do the friends part.)  
**N/A:** Fue la respuesta a un prompt donde pedían Scott/Nogitsune!Stiles y en realidad todo era una imagen de asofterworld, que estaría encantada de poner con un simple link, pero Fanfiction no me deja. UGH. En fin, ojalá les agrade.

* * *

**No necesito la parte de amigos**

Scott siente como se le cierra la garganta, como si de pronto alguien estuviera apretando su cuello, cortándole el aire. Pero no, no hay nada ahí, solo la mirada de Stiles –que no es Stiles, se repite, no es el- que atraviesa todo el cuarto y adorna con una sonrisa sardónica.

―¿Qué dices?

Scott no puede hablar, porque aún hay partes de él que estiran en todas direcciones, que le gritan que pare, que se detenga, pero luego realiza que hay otras partes, aún más oscuras e instintivas que son las que pisan el acelerador, que le instan a acerarse y que gozan de todo esto. Algo dentro le dice que es el lobo hablando por él, que es el Nogitsune con alguna artimaña, pero Scott ya no sabe en quién confiar, simplemente no puede.

Stiles es como su hermano y le lastima verlo así, verle con la cara pálida y sabiendo que con quien habla no es su mejor amigo de toda la infancia, es un zorro psicópata que gusta de jugar con ellos, que le está quitando la vida a Stilinski.

Eso no evita que sienta sus pantalones apretarse, ya no sabe si de deseo o ansiedad.

―Cállate―y la voz sale tenue, afligida, dolida. Stiles, con su rostro y su boca hace otra sonrisa, una sonrisa que para nada es de Stiles, que es macabra y oscura.

Scott le ve desde tres metros de distancia, le observa con el ceño fruncido y el corazón en un puño. No sabe cuándo esos metros se han transformado en centímetros, solo puede pensar en la oscuridad de la mirada de Stiles, y cómo le duele. Solo puede pensar en esa terrible sonrisa, la cual quiere borrarle a golpes.

Se la borra, con labios apretados y enfadados, con sus manos en los costados de su cara y las garras pugnando por salir. Le quita el aire que Scott ya no tiene, que le roba, y se siente plenamente enfurecido, consigo mismo por no poder ayudar, con la manada, con el Nogitsune porque ya no sabe qué quiere de él, que quiere de Stiles. Stiles, que le apena, que siente está perdiendo cada vez más. Le muerde los labios y le aprieta las mejillas, enfadado y triste, con el lobo aullando de un placer doloroso. Casi puede sentir la risa vibrante correrle por el pecho a este Stiles que no es su mejor amigo, que solo es su rostro y su cuerpo, pero nada más. Siente la esencia esfumarse entre sus dedos, su paladar y nariz. Casi puede sentir cómo se resbala.

Se aleja despacio, con la respiración agitada y las manos aun sosteniendo la cara de Stiles, quien le mira extasiado, feliz si es que pudiera llamársele así. Scott no desea verle a la cara, no quiere toparse con ese remedo de Stiles, con sus ojos vacíos y esa mueca, amago de sonrisa que le eriza la piel. Se traga el aire y aguanta para no llorar, para no hacerlo enfrente del Nogitsune, aunque sabe que no hay mucho más que hacerle, que sabe que el zorro le ha visto entero, que puede ver cada parte de sí moverse y retorcerse.

―No necesito amigos, Scott.

Y Scott se aleja, sale del cuarto y deja a la criatura con cuerpo de Stiles dentro de la habitación, con las manos atadas y la risa saliéndole a brotes pequeños. Scott se golpea contra la pared, llora contra su brazo y se siente patético, humillado. Aún está duro contra los pantalones.

* * *

**N/A:** En fin, después de mi paro en este fandom, las pequeñas desilusiones y más he regresado con una pareja nada común pero que me encanta. He estado incluso dispuesta a escribir algo de selfcest (¿Stiles/Nogitsune cuenta como selfcest?) pero veremos que tal. Probablemente debido a esta cuarta temporada me anime a hacer unas cuantas parejas más pero nada está prometido.

Perdón por cualquier error ortográfico o de cualquier tipo. Gracias por leer, espero que estén muy bien:) Cualquier comentario, crítica, duda o lo que sea será bien recibido en un review. Todo se agradece.

Tengan linda semana.

**~Shameblack~**


End file.
